


Sweet Like Honey

by CaptainWeasley



Category: Quantico (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oneshot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex and Shelby spend a night together while they're still at Quantico. Written after 01x04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Like Honey

Shelby was smiling, and such a sweet smile it was. Alex couldn't help but smile back, a strange feeling in her stomach, almost as if she knew something extraordinary was about to happen. Shelby's face was so near all of a sudden, how had that happened? There was no time to think about the matter, not with Shelby's breath ghosting over Alex's face, not with Alex seeing the look in her friend's eyes, sultry and seductive. Alex had never felt quite like this with any of her many lovers; it felt like her stomach was on fire, almost painful, but in a good way, a very good way. Her skin was tingling with nervosity, and she could feel her growing desire for the woman before her. Shelby leaned even closer, almost touching Alex, but not quite; and all Alex knew was that she wanted to touch Shelby, wanted to kiss her, wanted to feel her.

"You're so beautiful," Shelby whispered, and Alex shivered.

She took a deep breath and closed her lips to Shelby's, only for a moment, her whole body on fire now, shaking with suppressed desire. It wasn't even really a kiss, just an invitation, and it was over in a matter of seconds. They looked into each other's eyes, and for a second Alex was afraid that Shelby would leave, that she had misinterpreted her actions, that she didn't want the same thing Alex wanted.

Then Shelby kissed her in earnest and all doubts vanished from Alex's mind.

Shelby tasted just like she looked, sweet like honey, sweet and gentle, so unlike the men Alex had kissed, so much better. Alex didn't know when she had moved her hands, but she did know that they were now exploring Shelby's body: the curve of her hips at first, through her shirt; her thoughts wholly occupied with Shelby. The taste of Shelby's mouth, Shelby's tongue teasing her own in the most delightful way, what Shelby's skin would feel like, what Shelby's skin would taste like, what Shelby would sound like at the height of her pleasure...

Alex began loosening Shelby's shirt, kissing her neck, eliciting the most beautiful little moans from the blonde. Her skin was so soft, so beautiful, it was a shame to damage it, and yet Alex sucked on it, determined to leave her mark on her.

"I want you," Shelby breathed, her voice low and full of desire; and Alex could feel the familiar heat between her legs grow.

There were clothes between them, too many clothes, and they struggled to remove them, trying to keep kissing each other, to keep touching each other. Shelby was addicting, everything about her was so unlike any man Alex had had sex with before. She was sweet and soft and gentle and sensual, and Alex wished she had the time to taste every inch of her skin, to commit every one of her soft curves to memory, to find out exactly what she liked and how she liked it, but they didn't have the time to do that. There was only the here and now, and Alex vowed to make the most of it.

After a while, they had managed to get rid of most of their clothes. Alex had been a bit quicker than the other woman, already sitting on the bed completely naked while Shelby was still wearing her bra. When she wanted to take it off, Alex held on to her hands.

"I want to do that," she whispered.

Alex motioned for Shelby turn around and brushed her hair aside, so that she could kiss the back of her neck. With one hand she opened the clasp of Shelby's bra and pushed the straps down her shoulders; Shelby let it fall to the ground on top of her other clothes. Her skin was soft, but her creamy white shoulders were well defined thanks to the training at Quantico. Alex let her hands explore the smooth skin, lightly touching Shelby with the tips of her fingers, placing tender kisses between Shelby's shoulders. Alex loved the taste of her skin, exquisite and subtly sweet, sweet like honey. Soon enough, her hands found Shelby's breasts. Alex had never touched another woman like this, and was surprised how good it felt. Their weight, their shape—it seemed like Shelby's breasts were made for Alex's hands, Alex thought, smiling happily against Shelby's back.

She placed soft kisses up Shelby's shoulder, then up her neck. Shelby turned her head a bit, so that Alex could kiss her on the mouth. Shelby's back was warm against Alex's stomach and breasts, and her skin was so very soft; Alex loved every second she got to touch Shelby, the taste of her, the smell, everything about her was perfect.

Shelby turned around, so that they were sitting face to face, forcing Alex to let go of her breasts, but the subsequent view more than made up for that. Shelby's dark nipples stood in stark contrast to her pale white skin; Alex found the view mesmerizing. She thought she could look at Shelby for hours and never get bored. Right now, however, she didn't want to just look at Shelby. She took one of those dark nipples into her mouth, caressing the other breast with one hand. Shelby leaned back to allow her better access, throaty moans coming from her mouth.

Alex soon discovered that Shelby's moans were loudest when she lightly sucked on her nipples, and she was determined to make Shelby moan until she was hoarse. For that purpose, she wanted to continue her exploration of Shelby's body further down, but apparently Shelby had decided that she had been passive long enough. Just when she had reached her bellybutton, Shelby pulled Alex's face back up to kiss her.

"Not yet," she whispered, sitting up, holding Alex's face in place with one hand, while moving the other towards Alex's hot center with an unexpected abruptness, only stopping briefly to caress one of her breasts passionately.

"You're so beautiful," she breathed in between kisses, and Alex gasped loudly when Shelby's fingers reached her clit.

Alex had just enough coherent thought left in her to draw the conclusion that Shelby had done this before, and that she was, in fact, very, _very_ good at this. Her movements had a practiced ease to them, a strength that came only with self-confidence, and her former gentleness had given way to something more animalistic. Somehow she managed to rub Alex's clit with just the right amount of pressure, using just the right rhythm; she had Alex whimpering in no time. Alex could feel her own wetness, she needed Shelby inside her, now.

"Please," she moaned, "I want you... want you to... I—oh!"

Shelby smiled at her, and Alex was sure she would never be able to look at that smile the same way again. She repositioned her hand slightly, so that she could keep touching Alex's clit with her thumb, while she used her middle finger to part Alex's folds and fill the void inside her.

"More," Alex begged, and Shelby obliged a moment later, adding a finger. Alex closed her eyes, one hand grabbing Shelby's shoulder for support, the other propped up against the wall, trying hard to keep her balance. Shelby let go of Alex's face, her free hand coming to rest on one of Alex's breasts instead, her grip tight and possessive, making Alex whimper with lust. Her whole body started shaking, and Shelby applied just a little more pressure to Alex's clit.

Her orgasm hit Alex almost forcefully, and the intensity of it overwhelmed her. She felt like she was going to black out, like there wasn't enough air, she gasped like a fish out of water. Shelby was holding her, kissing her softly while she recovered. Nobody had ever managed to make her come quite so fast and hard, Alex needed to remember to ask her how she had gotten so damn amazing at making women orgasm, but first she had more important things to do.

When she could breathe normally again, she gave Shelby a kiss, gently, then she started kissing down Shelby's body once more, pushing her down to lie on her back; and this time Shelby complied without any resistance. She was so beautiful, Alex thought not for the first time. Her pale neck, her delicate clavicles, her full breasts with the beautiful dark nipples, Alex kissed them all, suddenly wishing that this wasn't a one-time thing, that she could do it more often... She banished the thought from her mind. Now was really not the time to think about such things.

When Alex started trailing kisses down Shelby's stomach, she was more nervous than before, though; this was her first time going down on a woman—an extremely experienced woman, no less. And it wasn't just that, Alex soon realized, it was also that she really and truly wanted to pleasure Shelby, wanted to hear her moan, wanted to hold her when she came, and she couldn't do that if she turned out to be completely useless at giving head, could she?

"You nervous?"

Shelby had propped herself up on her elbows, looking at Alex.

"A bit, maybe," Alex admitted, and she could feel herself blush. How embarrassing!

Shelby smiled at her. "I'm sure you'll do fine... And if you don't, we can always try again." She winked, and Alex couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks," she said with a grin, "don't tempt me to fail on purpose."

Shelby laughed, too, and what a sweet laugh it was, sweet like honey.

"Go on, then," she said, lying back down, "do your worst."

She opened her legs for Alex widely, and Alex couldn't help but admire the view. Shelby was so beautiful, so fascinating, so different from everything that Alex was used to, and Alex had to admit that she loved everything about Shelby, that this wasn't like having sex with some random stranger, this was different. And Shelby wanted her, was lying spread out before her, it was almost too good to be true.

Softly, Alex kissed down the inside of one of Shelby's legs, until she reached her hot center. She tasted like heaven, sweet like honey. Why did she have to perfect, so heartbreakingly perfect? Alex wished she could tell Shelby, but she didn't think she would be able to make anything sound coherent in that moment, so instead she kissed Shelby where she wanted her most, over and over and over.

Luckily, Shelby was very vocal about what she liked. Alex learned quickly that she could elicit the loudest, throatiest moans with long, soft strokes of her tongue, and she tried to keep an even rhythm, something she herself had always enjoyed when getting head.

After a while, Shelby's legs started to shake.

"Mh, Alex," she moaned; and, following her intuition, Alex started concentrating her ministrations on Shelby's clit. Shelby's whimpers grew louder.

"Alex! Alex!"

Alex could feel someone grabbing her shoulder, shaking her, and that same someone was saying her name close to her ear.

"Wake up, Alex! Training starts in ten minutes!"

Alex opened her eyes, suddenly wide awake. Shelby was standing over her, already fully dressed; she had obviously tried to wake her for some time. Alex could feel herself blushing furiously.

"Everything okay with you? It's not like you to oversleep."

Shelby sounded concerned and Alex nodded, not quite meeting the other woman's eyes.

"Yeah, no, I... Everything's fine, I just had..." She looked at Shelby and a wave of desire shot through her. No, no, no, this could not be happening. "A dream. Pretty intense."

She tried to banish the latent images from her mind, without much success. Alex swallowed and made herself look into Shelby's eyes, trying not to betray any of her emotions.

"Thanks for waking me. I owe you one."


End file.
